


Reminds me of

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Series: When the songs make sense [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, chloe x lucifer, flashfic, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “Is it possible that a song reminds you of yourself?”“What?” she said in confusion while moving the pan to turn over the omelette.“Is it. Possible. That. A song. Reminds you. Of yourself. Question mark,” he replied slowly, emphasizing every words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: follow up of [Volume](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8810320)|| [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/156369483075/deckerstar-and-a-follow-up-of-volume)

The dinner was almost ready and as always the phone rang at the wrong moment.  
Chloe picked it up, and placed it between her head and shoulder, so she could continue mixing the final ingredients.  
“Hel-”  
“Is it possible that a song reminds you of yourself?”  
“What?” she said in confusion while moving the pan to turn over the omelette.  
“Is it. Possible. That. A song. Reminds you. Of yourself. Question mark,” he replied slowly, emphasizing every words.  
“No, I mean.” The omelette fell half inside and half out of the pan. Chloe moved on the sink trying to not let it leave the pan entirely. “I mean,” she continued sighing. “I missed the point. Can we start again?”  
“Good evening, detective. Do you know if there's a possibility for a song to remind you of yourself?” he asked again tapping a finger on his piano.  
Chloe put the omelette's leftovers into a dish and dropped the pan into the sink. She turned on the tap and let the water run onto her hands, with the phone still trapped.  
“Hello Lucifer,” she grabbed a rag to dry her hands and then put the phone in her hands. “Is this linked to our conversation the other day?”  
“Of course it is, detective.”  
Lucifer was leaning with his elbows against the piano. Some papers scattered across the whole surface and a pen abandoned near an empty glass.  
He was silent, waiting for a reply.  
“I don't know,” Chloe said after a few seconds of nothing. “I suppose.”  
“Interesting.”  
His face lit up with a grin.  
“What are you doing?” she asked, grabbing a knife and starting to cut the omelette in pieces, now rolled in the dish.  
“I want to understand this song thing better.”  
And he meant that, he really wanted to.  
Lucifer started to scribble few words on the corner of one of the pieces of paper.  
He had never thought about how songs can be connected to situations and people. He was a pianist and a singer but everything came so naturally to him.  
He didn't have the habit of thinking _“oh, I want to play this song because fits perfectly in this moment”._  
But he did, unconsciously, but he did.  
He played _'Knockin' on Heaven's Door'_ alone in his penthouse after hearing the tune from Father Frank. He tried to play _'Should I stay or should I go?'_ after his goofy dance with Chloe. He sang and played _'The Unforgiven'_ for his brother's death.  
Every single melody was related to something, to a memory, to someone.  
And everything felt so natural to him, really.  
But he wanted to understand why.  
Why does the brain make these association?  
“I don't think it's a thing to actually understand,” the detective interrupted his thoughts. “You can't understand what is more like a feeling.”  
“A feeling?”  
It was related to memories or feelings?  
“Okay. I'll try to explain better,” she started while grabbing a glass from the cupboard.  
“It happens sometimes that you hear a song and the lyrics make you think about someone because they fit them perfectly.”  
He did that, a few hours ago when he started his search.  
“But it can also happen that a melody, or a song, can make you think about a certain situation because you heard that song in that circumstance.”  
He did that too, just before calling Chloe, after hearing the song that summarized his rebellion perfectly. When he was struck down to the ground and he didn't care anymore.  
“And it can also be that you hear a song and you relate with that song, so, yeah, a song can make you think of yourself.”  
And had found this as well.  
“Okay but why?” He asked, he could hear the glass of some bottle bashing a surface.  
“Lucifer, I don't know. We are humans and it's in us to always think about the ones and things we care about.”  
She said pouring the water into her glass.  
“You, are-” he stuttered out.  
“...'m human,” she said rolling her eyes and ending the sentence with him.  
Silence fell between them.  
Chloe was glad that somehow the conversation they had had in the car made him think, but she didn't really know how to express such a thing. It's not mechanical. You can't explain why. It's effortless.  
“Sooo...”  
“We-”  
They started at the same time but Chloe's stopped, so he kept talking.  
“I should leave you with your meal, and I'll go and find some other songs.”  
“Find?” she asked by taking a bite.  
“I've told you detective. I want to understand.”  
His tone was like that was the most logical thing to do.  
“Are you searching for songs that you think relate to a person?”  
“Yes, and I've also found something.”  
Now his tone expressed quite smugness, mirroring a smile.  
“Really? For?”  
And she was really curious.  
“Maze, actually.”  
“Oh... ”  
Lucifer could tell that she seemed disappointed.  
“And me!”  
“Really?”  
This time she was surprised, even if he kinda told her that with his first question.  
Lucifer started to rummage around the papers to find the lyrics that he had written.  
“The one for Maze was something similar to _“shotgun for a tongue but says just what she likes, oh girl you're... bad? Devil?”_. I can't find the paper,” he put the phone between his shoulder and ear and used both hands to put the paper in a pile.  
“Of course, devil related!” Chloe took another piece of her now cold omelette in her mouth.  
“Well, she's a demon.”  
“Oh, Lucifer, she's not so bad!”  
He licked his finger and began to leaf through the papers.  
“And you?” asked Chloe with trepidation, Lucifer confused her, she tried to understand him as much as she could, especially when he started to open up to her. Lucifer looked through the window of the penthouse. Detective Decker was always trying to get a red on him.  
“But I haven't found one for you!” He said, clearly trying to change the subject.  
“I must go, I have to keep looking and I only have this phone. Goodnight, detective.”  
“Okay, as you wish,” Chloe held up a hand in surrender, a bit disappointed but understanding. “Night, Lucifer.”  
He hung up and laid the phone on the piano, right next to that paper with the words _“There's no place in heaven.”_

**Author's Note:**

> * _"Shotgun for a tongue but says just what she likes, oh girl you're [...]“_ is a quote from "Oh girl you're the devil" by Mika


End file.
